El sonido de la muerte
by ivanvx
Summary: En ocasiones hay cosas con las que no se debe jugar, con las que no debemos meternos por mucha cuiosidad que tengamos aunque sea nuestra obligacion, ya que esto podria llevarnos por un camino donde al final perdamos todo y ganemos muy poco.
1. Prologo

Este Fic esta dedicado a Pili-chan, y quiero hacer una especie de homenaje a sus siempre fantasticas historias.  
Y pues espero les guste.

* * *

Las oficinas de la unidad 09 del servicio secreto japones, también conocida como Tiger Free. Son una de las instalaciones secretas mas modernas y seguras del mundo. La unidad 09 es una division del servicio secreto japones que se encarga de resolver los casos mas extremos y peligrosos que el gobierno no puede solucionar permitiendo que la prensa se entere. 

La unidad 09 se formo después de que un agente y su equipo lograron detener la actividad de un jefe Yakuza y su banda, se hacían llamar Familia Kurinade, su negocio era la venta de drogas que provenían de America al principio, después formaron sus propios campos de cultivo y laboratorios en Japón.

Este agente, quedo en el anonimato y ahora solo se le llama por su nombre en clave, Jefe. Quien es en realidad una leyenda, El Jefe y su equipo lograron terminar con toda la actividad criminal de la Familia Kurinade en tan solo tres meses. Recibieron la orden de matar a todos los miembros de la familia Kurinade, y después recibirían protección, sin embargo El Jefe se las arreglo para matar a todos los Kurinade y encubrirlo haciendo parecer que fue una guerra entre la mafia.

Así que el gobierno no tendría nada que ocultar, nada los vinculaba a ellos. Tras este éxito se decidió formar la unidad 09, con el Jefe al mando.

Oficinas centrales Unidad 09

Dia 1 19:05

Ultimamente el indice de homicidios ha aumentado enormemente, las víctimas muy variadas, sin embargo el modo de asesinar a las víctimas tiene dos estilos muy marcados. Entre las víctimas hay muchas estudiantes de alrededor de quince años, todas ellas han sido encontradas con la caja toraxica completamente vacía y todas las demás víctimas han sido encontradas embalsamadas, con los brazos cruzados y las manos abiertas con flores blancas encima del cuerpo pero misteriosamente sin ningún rastro de algún liquido vital, como si hubieran sido succionadas hasta la muerte.

Este es el informe que da la asistente personal del Jefe a los agentes de la unidad 09, entre ellos un elemento con menos tiempo en la unidad pero con un futuro brillante, una mujer fuerte e independiente. Su nombre es Sango.

Ella antes de ser reasignada a la unidad 09 sirvió como detective para el Departamento de Policía de Tokyo. Desde luego que esto no tenia nada contentos a la mayoría de sus compañeros, ya que todos ellos habían seguido un largo entrenamiento, así como una carrera de muchos años ya sea en el servicio secreto o en el ejercito para recibir una oportunidad de unirse a la unidad 09.

Esto fue al principio, después de largas sesiones de entrenamiento probo ser un elemento valioso, su punteria es de las mejores con cualquier tipo de arma y munición, maneja armas pesadas, combate con armas punzo cortantes, cuerpo a cuerpo, y todo lo hace de manera excelente gracias a su capacidad para mantenerse fría y concentrada en el objetivo.

Poco a poco se gano el respeto de sus compañeros, además gracias a ella muchas misiones han resultado en éxito tal como exige la unidad 09, que no tolera fallas. Entre estas misiones, se detuvo un intento de espionaje industrial, actividades del crimen organizado en la region de Kamakura y recientemente el intento de sabotaje industrial mas grande jamas registrado.

Sin embargo, no dejo de ser llamada Novata hasta el dia de hoy cuando Kouga, fue reasignado a la unidad 09 desde la unidad especial Wolfang de la milicia japonesa. Ahora el recibe el nombre en clave de Lobezno, sin embargo todos lo llaman Novato, incluso la misma Sango que ahora ya puede disfrutar de ser llamada por su nombre o su nombre en clave: Tigresa. La unica persona en llevar el nombre en clave Tigre de toda la unidad.


	2. Un mal comienzo

Una vez finalizada la sesión informativa, todos se preguntan porque se le ha encargado a la unidad 09 resolver este caso, el cual la prensa ya conoce además de ser un trabajo mas adecuado para la policía. Todos los murmullos que se escuchan en la sala son pronto silenciados, el Jefe entra en la sala.

El Jefe se acerca a su asistente, le pregunta como ha respondido el equipo ante el caso, y ella solo se limita a decir -Tal como usted esperaba, señor-. La asistente se retira.

El jefe es un hombre que infunde respeto, su mirada es fría así como su expresión no ayuda mucho a saber que es lo que piensa o siente. A pesar de que su apariencia no es juvenil, al rededor de los treinta años mas o menos, su cabello es blanco, lo cual es inusual, y largo a tal punto que alcanza su espalda baja, aunque en realidad siempre acostumbra tener el cabello recogido Y siempre usando un traje italiano hecho a la medida para el.

-Se lo que están pensando, que este es un caso mas para la policia- Dice El Jefe con un tono de voz no muy alto y esto se debe a que todos lo admiran y respetan tanto que nadie se atreve a pronunciar una palabra mientras el este hablando. -Pero este caso se le ha ido de las manos al departamento de policia de Tokyo, y se nos ha pedido que lo solucionemos lo mas pronto posible- Continuo diciendo. -Así que nos enfocaremos a resolver y atrapar al bastardo que esta asesinando a todo el que quiere- Cuando termino de decir esto, se dirijio a la puerta y antes de salir dijo -Sango, ven a mi oficina en veinte minutos-, Sango Respondió inmediatamente -Si señor-.

Dia 1

19:30

Sango se preguntaba el por que de que El Jefe quiera verla. Pensaba en miles de teorías mientras se acercaba a la oficina del Jefe, pero ninguna le parecía coherente lo cual es algo malo para alguien que fue detective.

-El jefe la espera- dijo la asistente del jefe. Sango se puso nerviosa cuando escucho esas palabras, ya que aunque tenia un año trabajando en la unidad 09 jamás había conversado con el Jefe, al menos no tan personal y menos fuera de una misión.

-Gracias Lin- dijo Sango y entro a la oficina.  
La oficina del Jefe era por mucho la mas llena de lujo en todo el edificio. Era muy grande, y adornada con los materiales mas caros que Sango había visto en su vida. No se da cuenta que el Jefe la esta mirando. Sango sigue admirando la oficina, -Cuando termines de examinar la habitación me gustarla que tomaras asiento y hablaramos-. Sango se sintió como una tonta, como podía estar haciendo el ridículo de esa manera y ante semejante leyenda.

Sin embargo rapidamente recobro la compostura y dijo -Lo siento señor- se sento inmediatamente.

-Bien Sango, te llame porque quiero que reúnas toda la información posible, ya que la policia no nos entrego toda la información de las víctimas, los expedientes solo contienen datos y el reporte forense pero ninguna pista concluyente. Quiero que investigues, y nos informes de todo lo que se dice en las calles-

Las ordenes del Jefe eran perfectamente lógicas como siempre, necesitaba de alguien que se moviera por las calles, que tuviera contactos dentro de las organizaciones criminales, alguien que hubiera trabajado en la policía y conociera el negocio.

-Entiendo, señor. Lo haré de inmediato- Sango se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando El Jefe dijo -Sango...- ella volteo, -llevate al chico nuevo, podrías enseñarle un par de cosas-

Ella solo agito la mano en señal de resignación cuando salio de la oficina.

Dia 1

21:15

Sango sabia exactamente como moverse entre los "bajos mundos", visito a varios viejos amigos, informantes que venden lo que escuchan en las calles por un buen precio o por la motivación adecuada, como usar el abuso policial. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar mucho, nadie sabia quien ni porque estaban asesinando a tanta gente al azar, entre ellos pandilleros e incluso mafiosos.

No tenia ninguna pista en absoluto, hasta que recibió una llamada, un informante anonimo deseando darle información gratuita, ella sabia que era una trampa pero escucho lo que tenían que decirle. Al parecer la siguiente ola de asesinatos seria en las regiones cercanas a los almacenes del puerto.

Dia 1

22:45

Se dirigió rapidamente hacia allá, cuando llego pregunto a las personas que estaban en los alrededores si habían visto algo sospechoso y esto la llevo a la bodega 11B, dio instrucciones a Kouga de quedarse afuera, examinar los alrededores y pedir refuerzos en caso de que fuera necesario.

Kouga refuto las ordenes, -No la he acompañado toda la noche solo para quedarme afuera ahora que al fin hay un poco de acción- Sango solo pudo sonreír disimuladamente y le contesto -esto es una trampa, pero si alguien se molesto en ponerla significa que estamos mas cerca de lo que crees, además dicen que eres bueno para aparecer cuando mas se te necesita así que has lo que te ordene, novato- Kouga no pudo discutir con ella.

Sango entro sigilosamente a la bodega, saco su pistola y avanzo poco a poco, revisando cada rincón, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas, de repente se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahi, solo le miro por una fracción de segundo en casi total obscuridad e identifico que estaba haciendo la persona y su posición, se oculto tras unos contenedores. La persona se encontraba revisando algo en el suelo, Sango lo rodeo e hizo lo posible por acercarse por detrás sin ser descubierta.

Poniendo la pistola en la cabeza de la persona dice -Quieto- Él se detuvo, era un hombre de cabello obscuro, usaba una pequeña "cola" a la altura de la nuca para sujetar su cabello. -¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- Le pregunta Sango al mismo tiempo que remueve el seguro del arma.

-Tranquila, no soy tu enemigo. Pero creo que deberías ver esto- Sango lentamente bajo la mirada un poco mas, y se dio cuenta que en el suelo había un cadaver mas, muerto de la misma manera que muchos otros salvo por una diferencia, el cadaver estaba vacio de liquidos, pero no estaba embalsamado, tampoco en la posición en la que fueran encontradas las demás victimas y no tenia flores encima en su lugar tenia un rastro baboso, como el que deja un caracol a su paso.

El joven hombre aprovecho el asombro de Sango para girar rapidamente, golpearla en la mano para que soltara su arma, ella reacciono inmediatamente pero él ya tenia su arma en la frente de Sango.

-Eres buena, tal como me dijeron- Ella respiraba agitadamente pero analizaba con claridad los movimientos de su enemigo, esperando el menor descuido antes de que fuera tarde.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Le pregunto ella, -Llamame Comadreja- él se dio cuenta de que la misma viscosidad estaba en los contenedores detrás de Sango, y vio una sombra que se preparaba para atacar a Sango, disparo hacia la sombra, el alarido fue todo menos humano, entonces Kouga entro a la bodega rompiendo las ventanas y disparando hacia Comadreja, él esquivo facilmente las balas y huyo mientras podía.

Sango no se dio cuenta de lo que paso, aun estaba sorprendida por seguir viva, al escuchar el primer disparo penso que todo había terminado. Kouga la ayudo a levantarse, ella solo podía pensar en como fue vencida por alguien así, de repente todo su entrenamiento sirvió para muy poco. Al darse cuenta de que Kouga la observa detenidamente, recobra su actitud de mujer fuerte. -Vámonos, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí-

Dia 1

23:51

Sango regreso a su casa, seguía pensando, reviviendo el momento una y otra vez pero no se explicaba como había sido vencida tan fácil, se preguntaba si Comadreja era demasiado bueno o ella estaba muy sorprendida por el cadaver o una combinación de ambas. Odiaba sentirse débil e impotente, sentir que había fallado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, ya la estaba esperando su unica compañera de casa, una gatita blanca llamada Kirara. La acaricio en la cabeza, la gatita solo ronroneo. Sango fue a la cocina, abrió una lata de comida para Gato, la sirvió en un plato y se lo dio a Kirara.

Tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, se dirigió a la sala de estar y se recosto en su sofa, tomaba lentamente su cerveza después de unos sorbos Kirara subió al sofa con ella, se limpio la carita y de rato se acostó quedándose dormida mientras Sango la acariciaba. Pasados unos minutos, Sango termino de tomarse su cerveza, cerró los ojos y calló dormida. Después de todo habia sido un largo dia.

Final del dia 1


	3. Nueva oportunidad

Día 2

08:10

Kirara regresó de su paseo matutino tal como acostumbra hacer todos los días, entro a la casa por la ventana del sótano. Se dirigió a la cocina donde siempre esta servido su desayuno cuando ella regresa, pero solo encontró su plato vacío. Se preguntaba si quizás Sango había olvidado servirle el desayuno. Entonces fue a la sala a recostarse un rato, se dio cuenta que Sango aun estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y comenzó a maullar. Sango no se movía, así que Kirara frotaba y frotaba su cabeza con la mano de Sango, pero ella seguía sin responder. Así que la gatita no tuvo mas remedio que recurrir a medidas drásticas, trepo al sillón de a lado, calculo el impulso necesario y salto cayendo encima del pecho de Sango, la cual al sentir las garras de Kirara sobre su piel se sobresaltó e involuntariamente movió la palanca del respaldo del sofá haciendo que ambas cayeran de este.

Sango se golpeo en la cabeza y las costillas, se sentó mientras aun se quejaba de los golpes observó a Kirara que estaba tan tranquila lamiéndose las patitas y limpiándose la cara, esto la molesto terriblemente. –Kiraraaaaa… me las vas a pagar- la gatita no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr, -Ven acá, Kirara- decía Sango aunque por supuesto sin esperanza alguna de que la gatita obedeciera.

-Ven, no te voy a lastimar… mucho- Kirara seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, de repente sonó el teléfono así que Sango desistió en su intento de saldar cuentas con Kirara y contesto. Era Kouga, llamaba porque ya era algo tarde y Sango jamás había faltado al trabajo así que estaban preocupados por ella. –En seguida voy, solo deja cambiarme de ropa- Sango colgó y se alisto rápidamente.

Sango abrió la puerta y dijo -Ya me voy, Kirara. Cuida la casa-, cerró con llave y se marchó. Kirara solo maulló como si en verdad le dijera Adiós. Regreso a la cocina, busco algo de comer y se dio cuenta que su plato estaba servido, ni ella se dio cuenta a que hora Sango lo lleno pero sabía que eso significaba que estaba perdonada. Termino su comida, fue a la habitación y se durmió sobre la cama de Sango.

Día 2

09:25

-Vaya si que es tarde- Sango miro el reloj y se pregunta porque se quedo dormida, nunca ha llegado tarde ni siquiera por un minuto, y ahora lleva casi hora y media de retraso. El tráfico no ayudo mucho que digamos, en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio es normal que este saturada de automóviles y que el tráfico se ralentice en las horas pico.

-Al fin llegue…- Sango se dice a si misma, estaciona su auto en su lugar designado, una ventaja de trabajar en un lugar donde laboran pocas personas. Cierra el auto y se dirige a la puerta principal. Desliza su tarjeta de identificación por el lector al lado de la puerta, en la pantalla puede observarse el texto "Leyendo ID… ID Tigresa… Identificación Verificada. Sincronizando PDA. Bienvenida Tigresa" La puerta se abre, la hora de entrada se registra en el servidor central, en el registro de la puerta y además en la PDA de todo agente que trabaja para la unidad 09. Así que no hay forma de evitar que se den cuenta cuando alguien llega tarde.

Día 2

10:00

Justo cuando Sango se dispone a sentarse en su escritorio recibe un mensaje. "Sango-san, venga a Inteligencia, tenemos información que puede serle útil" el mensaje provenía de Kouga. –Espero que realmente sea importante- dijo Sango mientras se ponía en marcha hacia el departamento de Inteligencia.

El departamento de inteligencia tenia su propia ala dentro del edificio, este departamento se encarga de reunir y organizar toda la información de los casos que se están siguiendo además de archivar los que han sido completados. No solo recolecta información, sino que también la analiza y trata de dar pistas a los agentes para completar su misión exitosamente.

El encargado de este departamento, es un hombre que lleva por nombre Ryoshi, su barba y aspecto fornido podrían hacer pensar que no es muy hábil en el mundo de la informática, sin embargo es de los mejor hackers del planeta, durante su juventud fue uno de los pocos que aprendió el código de honor y conducta de un verdadero hacker, puede entrar a los sistemas pero nunca destruirlos. Y ahora usa sus conocimientos y experiencia para guiar a todo un equipo de trabajo que solo usa sus recursos para ayudar a los agentes de la sección 09.

-¿Qué ocurre Kouga, por qué me has hecho venir hasta acá?- le dice Sango justo cuando llego al departamento de inteligencia. –He sido yo quien te ha mandado llamar- se escucha una voz muy grave, proveniente de la oficina contigua al lugar donde esta parada Sango. –Ryoshi…- dice Sango totalmente sorprendida. –Tu compañero ha venido a buscar información tal como tu le indicaste, sin embargo, no hemos podido serle de mucha ayuda. Este sujeto, el tal Comadreja, no existe en ninguna base de datos, no tenemos información disponible sobre él-

-¿Pero que dices?- Sango responde totalmente anonadada, si el DI (Departamento de Inteligencia) de la unidad 09 no tenia información alguna es porque simplemente no existía. –Pero hay algo mas- Continuo diciendo Ryoshi -Durante la búsqueda se bloqueo el acceso a algunas redes que jamás había visto, pude entrar a una de las redes pero no acceder a ninguna de las computadoras, misteriosamente pertenecen al gobierno pero requieren autorizaciones mucho mas altas de la que tenemos cualquiera de nosotros y con el jefe fuera de la ciudad no nos queda mas que esperar-

-Ya veo, gracias Ryoshi- respondió Sango y se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando Kouga le pregunto – ¿Qué piensa hacer, Sango-san?-, -¿No es obvio, si no me pueden dar información entonces la buscare yo misma- Y diciendo esto, Sango se dirigió al elevador, pasados unos segundos se escucho la voz de Sango diciendo –Novato, ¿Vienes o no?- Kouga reaccionó y corrió a alcanzarla.

Ambos entraron en el elevador, se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos, hasta que Kouga dijo –¿Sango-san?-, -¿Si?- respondió ella mientras miraba hacia arriba, -¿Qué paso esa noche?- dijo Kouga finalmente. –Ni yo lo se, supongo que me confié demasiado- Kouga solo suspiro ligeramente. –¿Eso era todo?-, Kouga solo respondió moviendo la cabeza. El elevador se detuvo, Sango salio primero y le dijo a Kouga –Ve a la armería, trae mi equipo, di que es para mi y ellos sabrán que armas darte- Kouga comenzó a caminar cuando Sango agrego – Y gracias, sin ti quizás no estaría viva-


	4. Un dia inusual

Día 2

16:00

Sango busco información con sus fuentes acostumbras, pero ninguna de estas tenia algo relevante que decir, y casi todos se estaban alistando para abandonar la ciudad, por alguna razón estaban asustándose. Solo consiguió un nombre, Kumo Corp.

* * *

Kumo Corporation. Una gran compañía de productos químicos, fabrican alrededor del 65 de los componentes de cualquier tipo de producto en el mercado. Lo que les ha permitido ponerse a la cabeza ha sido su agresiva política de precios, nadie puede competirles. Sin embargo hay fuertes rumores acerca de su verdadera fuente de ingresos, narcotráfico, lavado de dinero y cosas como esas. A pesar de esto, jamás se ha levantado una investigación en su contra, nunca ha habido pruebas suficientes y al final siempre termina en ser un mero ataque de sus competidores para quitarles cuota de mercado.

Es admirable que en menos de cinco años se haya convertido en una de las empresas más importantes no solo del país, sino de toda la región comercial. Paso de tener unas pequeñas oficinas y un par de laboratorios en la zona de Okinawa a todo un conglomerado conformado por los edificios corporativos, centros de investigación y producción más grandes que se habían visto en muchos años en Tokio.

* * *

Ryoshi le mando a Sango toda la información disponible sobre Kumo Corp, sin embargo, al final del archivo se podía leer un nombre, Kagura, también conocida como Dama de los Vientos. Más información sobre esta persona se encontraba en un archivo adjunto. Al parecer, tiene muchos contactos con las más grandes organizaciones criminales de Asia, y se le ha visto varias veces entrando a Kumo Corp, se cree que tenga grandes influencias sobre esta compañía y que quizás la use como escudo y refugio. Pero más allá de estas especulaciones realmente no se conoce nada sobre ella.

Día 2

18:30

Sango se dirigió hacia las instalaciones de Kumo Corp., a las afueras de la ciudad. Se estaciono a una distancia prudente, donde fuera difícil verla pero que tuviera visibilidad casi completa del lugar.

-Ryoshi, necesitamos de un equipo de vigilancia que este al pendiente de lo que pasa en Kumo Corp.-, esto era lo que se podia escuchar a través del telefono -Entendido, enviare al equipo de Jaken- Sango se quedo callada un momento, dio un suspiro y dijo –Dile a Kouga que se una al equipo de vigilancia, necesito de alguien que me informe directamente- Ryoshi solo pudo responder –Esta bien, Tigresa. Así lo haré-

Sango subió a su auto, ya tenía todo preparado, ahora solo había que esperar. Sin embargo algo la tenia intranquila, era la única pista y hasta ahora ha sido demasiado fácil, piensa que quizás alguien quiere dejarles saber esa información, o quizás solo esta algo paranoica. No lo sabe con certeza.

Hay otro pensamiento que inunda su mente, ese hombre, Comadreja, era tan bueno o quizás mejor que ella. Y porque su identidad se mantiene en secreto, quién es el, para quien trabaja, y por que estaba ahí esa noche. Estas son las preguntas que Sango se hace a si misma mientras conduce.

Piensa también, en que por ahora no puede hacer nada más, así que planea regresar a casa lo cual es algo inusual mientras lleva a cabo alguna misión. Sin embargo, el destino no le permitiría romper con esa costumbre, justo cuando estaba estacionado su auto afuera de su casa, el teléfono sonó. Era Lin. –Tigresa, hubo nuevos homicidios, necesitamos que investigues. Estamos cortos de personal, el Jefe solicito refuerzos, solo dejo al equipo de Jaken, Lobezno y a ti. Por eso te estoy pidiendo que vayas-, Sango solo contesto –De acuerdo-. Lin transmitió las coordenadas a la PDA de Sango.

Día 2

20:00

Sango llego en poco tiempo al lugar marcado, la policía resguardaba el lugar pero no habían dejado que nadie analizara la escena del crimen, Sango pidió que los peritos entraran junto con ella. El lugar era una vieja casa, anexa a un antiguo templo. Pareciera que lleva muchos años abandonada, sin embargo según las declaraciones de los vecinos, la casa parecía normal el día de ayer.

Esta vez, fueron tres personas las que murieron, alumnas de preparatoria todas ellas. De nuevo, estaban vacías de fluidos, colocada sobre el pasillo, una tras otra. Embalsamadas, en la misma postura que las demás victimas con los brazos cruzados, con las mismas flores blancas con un aroma inusualmente agradable, al menos inusual para un cadáver.

Mientras la policía termina de fotografiar el lugar, y de revisar. Sango recorre la casa, llega a las escaleras, se dispone a subir, pone la mano sobre el barandal y se llena de un líquido baboso, igual al que tenía encima el cadáver aquella noche.

Saco su pistola, subió sigilosamente, llego al piso de arriba y el rastro baboso estaba por todo el suelo. De repente, vio una sombra, alguien paso corriendo. No pudo ver quien era, y cuando iba a gritarle que se detuviera, algo golpeo a Sango, con tal fuerza que la derribo fácilmente. Se levanto rápidamente y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba llena del mismo rastro baboso, de repente escucho una ventana rompiéndose y se dirigió hacia allí. Era la ventana del baño, se asomo por la ventana rota, y había pedazos de cristal en el suelo y algunos más que cayeron al jardín de la casa. Sango miro hacia la calle, y pudo ver, por muy poco tiempo a una joven mujer corriendo. No lo pensó dos veces, salto por la ventana rota, y corrió para alcanzar a la joven mujer.

Sango corrió por varias calles, hasta que al fin la perdió de vista, avanzo un poco mas hasta que llego a una estación del metro, cerrada por reparaciones ya que meses atrás una bomba había explotado en esa estación. Estaba muy oscuro, casi no se podía ver nada. Sango tomo su linterna, la tomo con la mano izquierda, en posición invertida, es decir con la palma de la mano hacia abajo y el pulgar sujetando la parte de atrás de la linterna. Formo una L con el brazo, y lo puso frente de ella. Sujetaba su arma con la mano derecha la cual puso sobre su mano izquierda. Este es el procedimiento estándar para revisar un área oscura y donde posiblemente se vaya a necesitar disparar.

Sango revisó de rincón en rincón, estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba, hasta el mas mínimo sonido. Repentinamente, una voz se escucho de entre las sombra. –Así que tu eres la famosa Tigresa y pensar que la otra noche estaba a punto de comerte- solo se escucho una risa. La voz era siniestra, pero con un sonido rasposo que la acompaña.

-¿Donde estas, déjate ver- Dijo Sango en voz alta, aun sin saber donde estaba esa otra persona, miraba hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrarlo.

-Si así lo deseas, te complaceré.- Las luces se encendieron y la misteriosa persona salto desde el techo, cayo detrás de Sango, ella rápidamente volteo a mirarlo. Era un hombre alto, de piel demasiado pálida, sin ningún tipo de cabello en el cuerpo. Tenia el pecho descubierto, solo usaba una gabardina y un pantalón, además de botas negras. Tenía la mirada fija hacia arriba, no miraba a Sango, es como si no le importara que ella estuviera ahí.

-Oye¿quién demonios eres?- Sango llamo su atención, el hombre volteo hacia ella, lentamente y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el solo sonrió y dijo sin mover los labios. –Llámame… Sanguijuela-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el se limito a responder –¿Quieres seguir hablando o prefieres combatir conmigo?- Entonces él se lanzo hacia Sango, ella reacciono de inmediato y comenzó a disparar. Sanguijuela esquivo fácilmente las balas, se detuvo justo cuando estaba cara a cara con Sango, su sonrisa se hizo incluso mas amplia, la golpeo en la cara con su cabeza, le dio una patada en el abdomen y finalmente la sujeto del cuello con el brazo derecho, comenzó a correr y la azoto contra la pared.

Sango respiraba muy rápidamente, el dolor le impedía ponerse de pie. Sanguijuela se acerco a ella y dijo -¿eso es todo? Esperaba más de una agente de la sección 09 y aun más de la famosa Tigresa-

Sango aprovecho, saco su cuchillo y le rebano el cuello. Una gran carga de sangre salio de su cuello, pero no era de color rojo, era mas bien amarilla verdosa y bastante viscosa, además Sanguijuela se estaba atragantando con su propia sangre, se levanto, se alejo de Sango hasta que al fin cayo muerto.

Sango se levanto. Recogió su pistola, la guardo y se alejo de ahí, tenía que seguir buscando a aquella mujer. Justo estaba recuperando su aliento, cuando del cuerpo de Sanguijuela se escuchaba una carcajada. Sango estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez. – ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?-

Volteo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo, y vio como este se levantaba, no en la forma que un humano normal lo haría, sino como si algo estuviera empujándolo, algo desde su interior. Entonces la piel comenzó a estirarse, como si algo quisiera salir de sus entrañas. Sango solo podía mirar horrorizada, el espeluznante espectáculo de tejidos estirándose y rompiéndose, hasta que finalmente los pocos restos de piel que quedaban cayeron al suelo, la criatura por fin emergió.

Era una criatura horrible, con forma de gusano, viscoso por dentro lleno de ese liquido que salio de la herida que Sango le había hecho, además poseía diversos pequeños pares de patas, afilados en la punta como si fueran agujas, y una enorme cavidad, con pequeños dientes con forma triangular alrededor de esta.

Sango recupero su compostura, saco su arma, disparo un par de veces, pero de nuevo las balas fueron esquivadas fácilmente, la criatura la golpeo con una embestida de gran fuerza, Sango no se dejo derribar y golpeo a la criatura con su arma. Aprovecho y le disparo varias veces, esta vez acertó. De nuevo se escucho la misma risa de antes, -Tus balas no me afectan- esta vez la voz era aun mas tétrica. La criatura uso mucha fuerza para agitar su cola golpeando a Sango, la cual cayó a las vías y su arma se desprendió de su mano y fue a parar a un rincón oscuro, Sango se levanto, se sintió mareada, se hincó y comenzó a toser, se cubrió la boca con la mano, cuando al fin pudo respirar, se miro la mano, estaba llena de sangre. Sango apenas podía respirar, se levanto y recordó que no podía perder, es una agente de la sección 09, donde no se tolera el fracaso.

Tomó una barra de metal que había en el suelo, - Vamos, maldito, esto aun no termina -, pero la criatura no estaba por ningún lado. Sango observaba cuidadosamente todos los rincones, atenta a todas las direcciones desde las que la podía atacar, escucho un sonido justo frente a ella, sin embargo era solo una distracción, la criatura salto desde atrás. Clavo sus patas en la espalda de Sango, ella logro acallar el grito de dolor, solo movió los labios sin gritar.

-Vamos, grita para mi, no hay nada mejor que el grito de sufrimiento de una hermosa mujer como tu- Sango podía escuchar estas palabras provenientes justo detrás de su nuca, -No te voy a dar ese gusto, maldito bastardo- Le respondió, aunque justo como esperaba consiguió enfurecer a la criatura, esta se disponía a clavar sus dientes cuando Sango logro atravesarlo con la barra de metal.

La criatura cayo al suelo, se retorcía del dolor.

El alarido, fue igual al de aquella noche, entonces Sango recapitulo los hechos de aquella noche, las heridas en el cadáver, el rastro baboso y ahora el mismo alarido, así que después de todo, parecía que Comadreja le había salvado la vida. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía que buscar a la joven mujer. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando pudo ver su arma, la recogió y la guardo en su funda.

Sango se alejo unos metros de donde había estado peleando con esa cosa, estaba agotada, su visión comenzaba a nublarse pero tenia que encontrar a esa mujer, quizás ella podría responder algunas preguntas. Siguió buscándola, hasta que ya no pudo contra el cansancio, sus piernas flaquearon y Sango tuvo que recargarse contra la pared, de nuevo tosió, pero esta vez no hubo sangre. Subió la mirada y pudo ver a alguien, se sorprendió y su instinto hizo que su mano se dirigiera hacia su pistola.

-¡Sango-chan!- Dijo la joven, se acerco a Sango con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si estuviera feliz de verla. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Sango completamente anonadada, -Yo… mmm, no lo se, supongo que lo adivine-. Sango agregó -No importa, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿eh?... Kagome, me llamo Kagome- Respondió tímidamente.

-Bien, Kagome. Será mejor que nos vayamos…- Sango no resistió mas, su cuerpo le exigía descansar cayo inconciente mientras escuchaba a Kagome decir –Sango-chan, Sango-chan…- Despues de todo, había sido una noche bastante inusual.

Fin del día 2


	5. Esto es solo el principio

Día 3

-¿Estoy viva? No, quizás no – Sango repitió esa pregunta un par de ocasiones. Entonces sintió un aroma conocido, que la llenaba de felicidad, la hacia recordar su infancia. Aquella época que hace mucho se fue, cuando sus padres cuidaban de ella, cuando podía jugar con su hermano pequeño. Al cual le encantaba torturar pero a la vez cuidaba de él, como toda buena hermana mayor debe hacer.

De repente, escucho las olas romper contra la playa, esto la hizo recordar aquella vez que participo en una competencia de buceo. Claro que Sango fue la ganadora, como se esperaba, ella solo podía aceptar la victoria y nada menos.

Ahora siente la brisa entrar por la ventana, y acariciar su cara gentilmente. La cantidad de recuerdos que le vienen a la mente son innumerables, mas cuando ella normalmente suele reprimir todas esas memorias alegando que necesita seguir con su vida, que todo eso ha quedado muy atrás.

Sango abre sus ojos, su cara esta llena de tristeza. – ¿Que pasa, hace un momento estabas sonriendo – Se escucha una vez de entre las sombras. Sango trata de alcanzar su arma donde normalmente la dejaría por la noche, se da cuenta que no esta en su casa. –Tranquila, soy yo. Kagome –

- ¿Kagome? – Sango no la reconoce en el momento, pero todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpean, le cuesta trabajo asimilar todo. Respira profundo, y recupera su calma.

–dime¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – Le pregunta Sango.  
-Nos ayudo tu amigo, dijo que te conocia y nos llevaría a un lugar seguro- Respondió Kagome, con una actitud alegre.

-Mpmh, así que fue Kouga-

-Ahora que lo pienso, no le he preguntado su nombre. Pero dijo que podías tomar una ducha y que había ropa limpia en el baño para que te cambiaras, Sango-chan-

Sango solo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Nadie la llamaba Sango-chan más que su hermano pequeño, Kohaku. Y el que Kagome lo hiciera le resultaba por lo menos nostálgico. Se dirigió al baño, cerro la puerta, se despojo de su ropa y entro a la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, escucho voces en el pasillo. Se apresuro a ducharse, se cambio rápidamente, y salio del baño. Vio a Kagome, movió la mirada un poco hacia la izquierda.

-¡Tú! – Dijo Sango totalmente sorprendida

-¿eh¿No se conocían? – Preguntó Kagome

-Es una larga historia¿verdad, Tigresa?- Respondió el hombre – Como sea, el desayuno esta listo- Añadió

Se sentaron a comer, la mesa estaba muy bien arreglada, con una flor blanca al centro. Cuando Sango probó los panqueques, se sonrojó, los recuerdos de su infancia vinieron a ella nuevamente.

-Bueno, voy a bañarme, así que los dejo para que se pongan al día- Diciendo eso Kagome se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño.

Sango quedo en silencio durante un rato, continúo comiendo su desayuno. Cuando termino, dijo –Comadreja…-, en ese momento el hombre la interrumpió diciendo –Miroku, mi nombre es Miroku-

-Ya veo. Miroku, gracias. Con esta son dos que te debo- Le dijo Sango cabizbaja

-No es nada, es solo que no podría dejar de ayudar a alguien tan bonita como tu- Miroku sonreía

Sango no sabía como responder a eso, durante toda su vida no hubo un solo hombre que le dijera algo como eso. Así que decidió cambiar de tema. –Por cierto, esa chica. ¿Has averiguado algo sobre ella?- Pregunto Sango, esta vez totalmente seria. Una de sus virtudes era recuperar su frialdad, la cual es necesaria para llevar a cabo satisfactoriamente sus misiones.

-Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Desconozco el porque la buscan, o quizás aquella criatura solamente estaba buscando algo de diversión. En verdad no lo se. Sin embargo, esa chica es sorprendente, acaba de perder a su familia y amigas, y sigue animosa. Confía en nosotros, un par de desconocidos. Eso es algo digno de admirar- Cuando termino de decir esto, Miroku suspiró.

-Ya veo…- Sango no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, fue interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono sonando. Sango se levanto, y se dirigió hacia donde sonaba su teléfono. –Esta sobre el escritorio, en el estudio- Le dijo Miroku

Sango se apresuro, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Finalmente lo tomo y contesto, solo se escuchaban gritos, y ráfagas descontroladas de balas, al fin sonó la voz de Kouga –Tigresa, la necesitamos. No podemos seguir… son demasiados… ¡Cúbranse!- La llamada se corto. Dejando a Sango preguntándose que había pasado. No lo pensó dos veces, volteo y Miroku estaba en la puerta. –Necesito mi arma y transporte-

-No tengo tu arma, tampoco tu auto, pero…- Miroku entro al estudio, movió un libro, y el estante giro. Habían suficientes armas ocultas. –Toma lo que necesites- Le dijo Miroku

Sango observó detenidamente las armas. –Me llevo la colt 45, las Uzis y la Williamson 1915- Sango tomo las armas. –Veo que alguien tiene buen gusto para las armas- Le dijo Miroku con la misma sonrisa de antes. De nuevo Sango solo pudo sonrojarse.

-Las llaves están en la cochera, toma cualquier coche que desees- Con esto Miroku hizo que Sango reaccionara. Tomo un juego de llaves, abrio el coche. Era un Mazda, un GTO echo sobre pedido.

Miroku abrió la cochera, Sango condujo hasta la entrada. –Cuida de la chica- Dijo Sango

-Suerte- Le respondió Miroku. Sango asintió, y se marcho. Miroku se quedo viendo como su más preciado auto se alejaba. Aunque eso realmente no le importaba. Solo quería que esa grandiosa mujer regresara a salvo.


	6. Las garras de un tigre

Día 3

2da Parte

Sango conducía a alta velocidad, le había preguntado a Ryoshi la última posición de Kouga. Estaba cerca de Kumo Corp, tal como le había ordenado. Sango no tardo mucho en encontrar el camino, el auto tenia un GPS incorporado, con el que era fácil encontrar cualquier dirección.

Faltaba cerca de cinco kilómetros cuando Sango pudo sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, tomo la escopeta, guardo las subametralladoras en las fundas en cada una de sus piernas, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Se lanzo fuera del vehiculo, justo unos milisegundos antes de que impactara un cohete, volando el auto en pedazos.

El misterioso atacante bajo de la colina en la que estaba escondido, con el lanzacohetes aun en su mano, reviso los restos del auto. Justo cuando pensó que había salido victorioso, una bala le atraviesa la cabeza. Sango examino el cuerpo, y vio el uniforme del equipo de asalto de la unidad 09. Sango sintió el viento correr por sus mejillas, moviendo su cabello, escucho solo un paso, cuando subió la mirada ya estaba rodeada. Todo un equipo de asalto con el mismo uniforme del hombre al que recién termino.

Eran alrededor de diez hombres, además estaban bien entrenados. Sango sabia que no tenia oportunidad, desafortunadamente no tenían intenciones de capturarla. Súbitamente, una granada cayo cerca de donde se encontraban, exploto haciendo volar por los aires a al menos un par de los hombres, Kouga apareció arremetiendo contra los mercenarios con tan solo un rifle de asalto.

Sango aprovecho, y se encargo de los restantes mercenarios. Rápidamente vació los cartuchos de las Uzis, y las arrojo cuando estaban completamente vacías. No quedo uno solo de aquellos hombres en pie. Sango tomo uno de los rifles que traía uno de los mercenarios, y toda la munición que pudo cargar.

-Es bueno verla, Tigresa. Finalmente llego-

-Vamonos novato, no es momento de ponernos sentimentales-

Kouga le contó a Sango todo lo que había ocurrido en el camino. Al parecer por alguna extraña razón todos esos hombres empezaron a comportarse de manera inusual. Se pusieron violentos sin control alguno, hasta que empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte. Desde entonces, parecen seguir órdenes.

-¿Cuantos más quedan?- Pregunto Sango

-Contándome a mi somos 25 elementos los que formamos parte de la operación, eliminamos a doce. Quedan doce más. Sin embargo, cinco de ellos forman parte de la unidad elite, señora- Respondió Kouga sin ningún titubeo –Tome este comunicador, lo modifique para que solo nosotros podamos usarlo- Agrego Kouga, Sango tomo el comunicador y lo coloco en su oido.

Se internaron en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba toda la instalación, con esto les seria más difícil rastrearlos que si se quedaban siguiendo caminando por la carretera. Sango y Kouga, se miraron a los ojos, asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha. Kouga subió y comenzó a correr por los árboles. Sango siguió en el suelo pero corriendo a la misma velocidad.

De repente, llegaron a una emboscada que les estaba esperando. Sango esquivo las balas, y regreso el fuego con confianza, después de todo Kouga estaba allí para cubrirla.

-Estos hacen siete menos. Solo queda la unidad elite. Vamos- Dijo Sango con una gran seguridad en su voz.

Continuaron su camino. Después de un rato Sango dijo por el comunicador, -Novato, nos están siguiendo. Usemos la maniobra siete, tal como en los entrenamientos- Kouga solo escucho la orden y reacciono acorde a las acciones de Sango.

Ambos se detuvieron, saltaron, rebotaron con un árbol y dispararon. Solo se escucho el sonido de dos cuerpos azotando contra el suelo. –Por lo flancos…- Grito Sango. Rápidamente dispararon, y cayeron dos cuerpos más. Solo faltaba uno mas, Sango y Kouga estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que pudieran escuchar, aunque fuera mínimo.

Súbitamente, el último hombre en pie de la unidad elite cayó de la parte más alta de entre los árboles que los rodeaban, disparando con un rifle de asalto en cada una de sus manos.

A pesar de la sorpresa, tanto Sango como Kouga pudieron esquivar las ráfagas de balas. Se escondieron, midieron el tiempo y esperaron a que el hombre estuviera en el suelo para acabar con él. Así lo hicieron, pero aquel mercenario nunca toco el suelo. Estaba oculto. Observaban cuidadosamente todo el lugar.

De repente, Sango sintió como tres balas pasaron muy cerca de ella, dos a la altura de su rostro y una mas que si la rozo en el brazo, Kouga aprovecho que el mercenario revelo su ubicación y se disponía a regresar el fuego, cuando se dio cuenta que una mira láser le apuntaba en la frente solo pudo quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

El mercenario salio de entre la vegetación, apuntaba a Kouga con una pistola SGM-09, equipamiento estándar de los equipos de asalto de la unidad 09. Era un arma ligera, de moderada potencia de fuego y suficiente precisión gracias a su mira láser incorporada.

A la vez apuntaba a Sango con una escopeta. Aunque no a suficiente distancia para que el disparo fuera mortal, aunque si lo suficiente para causarle un daño severo.

Sango soltó sus armas, Kouga hizo lo mismo. El mercenario se acerco, poco a poco. Tarde se dieron cuenta que no pretendía capturarlos, pero justo en el momento que estaba a punto de apretar los gatillos. Algo lo ataco por arriba, le sujeto por el cuello y le arranco la cabeza. Dejando el cuerpo decapitado con los brazos hacia arriba y disparando sin control alguno, era un reflejo solamente.

Sango no dudo, tomo el rifle que había arrojado al suelo. Cuando volvió a mirar, no había nada. Escucho movimiento detrás de ella, y alcanzo a rodar para esquivar el ataque. Tomo una posición preventiva que favoreciera el eludir nuevamente. Se quedo quieta observando, explorando el ambiente con sus sentidos. – ¡Lobezno detrás de ti! – Kouga esquivo a tiempo el ataque. Pero no esperaba que su atacante dejara de esconderse, salio y lo golpeo en la cara, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo lejos quedando inconsciente.

-Magnifico, no esperaba menos de la famosa Tigresa. Ya he eliminado todos los obstáculos pelearemos solos tu y yo- Le dijo el hasta ahora misterioso atacante con siseos como los de una serpiente. Era idéntico al disfraz humano que usaba la criatura de la otra noche. Sin embargo, su piel era rojiza con patrones negros.

-¿Al fin has decidido dar la cara, no? Bien, ya me estaba cansando de estos juegos- Dijo Sango asumiendo una actitud retadora.

-Bien, vamos. Ahora te enseñare porque me llaman Salamandra- De la piel de aquel hombre comenzaron a emanar escamas, que pronto le cubrieron todo el cuerpo. Tenía una cola y garras similares a las de un reptil como las salamandras o los camaleones. Pero su verdadera arma era su lengua. Larga, rápida y muy fuerte.

Sango no se dejo sorprender esta vez, comenzó a dispararle. Pero las balas parecían no tener efecto alguno, la piel de Salamandra era dura como la roca. Salamandra uso su lengua, en verdad era rápida, pero no suponía un reto muy grande para Sango. Solo se dedico a esquivarla, aunque Salamandra tenia que quedarse quieto para mover su lengua, esto no le suponía ningún peligro, las balas no podían atravesar su piel.

Sango se dio cuenta de eso rápidamente, así que en uno de los ataques constantes de Salamandra lo sujeto por la lengua, el cual quiso soltarse de inmediato, usando mucha fuerza en su lengua para regresarla, pero Sango no se lo permitió. Salamandra uso mas fuerza, y solo consiguió arrástrala un poco, Sango consiguió sostenerse, saco la Colt que obtuvo de Miroku.

Le hizo un agujero en la lengua a Salamandra quien reacciono gritando con mucho dolor y en su desesperación uso aun mas fuerza para jalar, Sango le incrusto una granada que había tomado hace poco, soltó la lengua y cuando Salamandra se dio cuenta de lo que tenia pegado era demasiado tarde. Se trago la granada sin poder hacer nada. Esta exploto pocos momentos después, volándole toda la parte del abdomen superior hacia arriba.

Sango se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kouga, quien aun se encontraba inconsciente. Lo levanto, lo sujeto por las hombreras y le grito –¡Vamos, novato!. No es momento de estar durmiendo- Kouga no reacciono hasta que Sango le dio una bofetada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Kouga un tanto desorientado. –Sígueme, te lo contare todo en el camino- Le respondió Sango.

Se pusieron en marcha, Sango le contó lo que había pasado sin entrar en muchos detalles.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Tigresa? ¿Simplemente entraremos por la puerta del frente?- Pregunto Kouga dudando de su superior.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan, novato?- Le respondió Sango sin detenerse siquiera un momento a meditar.

Finalmente llegaron, estaban frente a la puerta de Kumo Corp. No se veía resistencia alguna a los alrededores. Se acercaron a la puerta, esta se abrió automáticamente. Los dos entraron.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, ¿No lo cree, Tigresa?- Pregunto Kouga dudando de cómo proseguir.

-Si, lo mas seguro es que sea una trampa. Así que abre bien lo ojos, y cubre mi espalda, que yo cubriré la tuya. ¡Vamos!-

Ambos entraron en las instalaciones de Kumo Corp. No tenían idea de lo que les esperaba


	7. En las entrañas de la bestia

Dia 3

3ra parte – En las entrañas de la bestia –

Sango y Kouga entraron a las instalaciones de Kumo Corp. No sabían que les esperaba dentro, todo estaba muy tranquilo, no parecía haber actividad alguna dentro de esas instalaciones.

Siguieron avanzando, haciendo un reconocimiento del lugar. –Hay exclusiones de gases en aquel edificio- dijo Sango señalando hacia el noreste. –Nos dirigiremos allá- Kouga solo afirmo con la cabeza. Se acercaban rápida pero sigilosamente, ninguna cámara de seguridad seria capaz de filmarlos, así es como fueron entrenados.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, revisaron cada uno de los sitios donde podría estar un francotirador, no había señales de ninguno. Se acercaron a la puerta, esta tenia un lector de tarjetas para autorizar la entrada, –Abre la puerta- ordeno Sango, Kouga uso su PDA y una tarjeta de códigos programable para desbloquear la puerta, solo tardo cinco segundos en hacerlo.

- Vamos- dijo Kouga. –¡No!- Sango lo detuvo – Tengo una idea mejor, novato. Ve al edificio de abastecimiento de energía, y apaga todo, les daremos una sorpresa - Kouga dudaba, pero Sango era su superior, tenia que obedecerla. Kouga se puso en marcha

Sango entro a aquel edificio, parecía un laboratorio de producción de químicos común y corriente, nada más lejos de la verdad. Prosiguió, a los pocos minutos toda la energía eléctrica de la planta se corto, Kouga había tenido éxito en su tarea pensó Sango para si misma. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron, luces rojas de poco alcance pero suficientes para ver en lo que de otra manera seria total oscuridad.

Sango recorrió los pasillos de aquel lugar, parecía inmensamente grande, de repente escucho a alguien tosiendo incontrolablemente. Respondiendo a su lado humanitario, Sango se asomo para ver a quien pertenecía esa tos. Además, de que estar sola le causaba algo de miedo.

Sigilosamente se acerco por detrás, pudo ver a una mujer arrodillada que vestia una bata de laboratorio, seguía tosiendo sin control. –¿Señora, esta usted bien? - Le pregunto Sango, no hubo respuesta. –Señora…- Sango le puso la mano en el hombro. La mujer lentamente volteo hacia ella. Su cara tenia un color grisáceo, y estaba deforme, como si la hubieran succionado por dentro, sus ojos amarillos y pútridos. Sango se sobresalto, y se aparto. La mujer se levanto lentamente, camino hacia Sango y subió los brazos queriéndola alcanzar, emitía ligeros gemidos con cada paso que daba.

Sango no sabía que hacer, quizás la mujer le estaba pidiendo ayuda, quizás algo la había atacado. Estiro su brazo, tomando la mano de la mujer, esta inmediatamente quiso abalanzarse sobre su brazo, Sango la detuvo con el brazo que tenia libre. La mujer quería morderla, Sango la golpeo, la aparto de ella con una patada. El brazo se le desprendió, haciendo un crujido. La mujer cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente, ahora se movía más efusivamente.

Se dirigía a Sango, como un animal hambriento yendo hacia el alimento que al fin había encontrado. Sango cerro los ojos, y tomo aire, cuando los abrió su pistola 9mm ya estaba en su mano y con solo tres balas le había despedazado la cabeza a aquel monstruo que alguna vez fue una mujer ordinaria.

Suspiro cuando aquel cuerpo ya sin vida estaba en el suelo, y había dejado de retorcerse. Sango siguió su camino y se dijo a si misma que no debería ser tan humanitaria. –Novato, ¿donde estas?- Dijo Sango a través del comunicador. –Me dirijo hacia el centro de información de la compañía, podríamos encontrar algo sobre este lugar, pruebas para justificar nuestras acciones – respondió Kouga. –Bien, ten cuidado. Tigresa corto- Termino Sango

Cuando aparto su atención del comunicador, escucho múltiples gemidos acercándose a ella. Sango sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para huir, pero que si querían un pedazo de ella tendrían que luchar por conseguirlo. De repente, muchos de los que alguna vez fueron empleados en ese laboratorio la rodeaban, habían bloqueado ambas salidas del pasillo donde se encontraba.

-No puedo usar las granadas, no se que tipo de químicos estén aquí, podría volar en pedazos junto con ellos. Tampoco puedo usar mi rifle, las ráfagas manuales aunque controladas no tienen suficiente precisión. Seguiré usando la 9mm- Es evidente que Sango conocía sus armas.

-Vamos malditos, vengan por mi- Sango comenzó a disparar, uno a uno iban cayendo, pero no era suficiente se estaba quedando sin balas y aun quedaban muchos de ellos. Cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca como para controlarlos, Sango salto hacia un pasillo mas abajo. No contaba con que ya la esperaban allí, la tomaron por los pies y cayo al suelo, un hombre estaba saliendo de un tanque con residuos químicos, Sango no tardo en volarle la cabeza, se reincorporo y siguió corriendo.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba rodeada, no había a donde huir. Se acercaban rápidamente, y cuando su mano iba a tomar una granada un gran estruendo se escucho desde debajo de donde ella estaba. Tentáculos aparecieron de la nada, jalando a aquellas abominaciones con tal fuerza que rompieron la estructura donde estaba Sango, haciéndola caer hacia el vacío.

Cuando recupero el sentido, no parecía tener ninguna herida, solo estaba algo desorientada. –Ya despertaste, hermosa flor- Sango levanto la mirada, y se asusto al ver al dueño de aquella voz. Era grande, muy obeso y con muchos implantes y prótesis mecánicas, algunas incluso le sujetaban por encima del suelo, le daban soporte para no caer contra el suelo. Aquellos tentáculos de antes también le pertenecían a esa criatura, los estaba usando para succionar una especie de líquido verdoso bastante espeso de aquellas criaturas que alguna vez fueron humanos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Le pregunto Sango – Solo estoy cosechando, mi hermosa flor- La criatura usaba sus tentáculos para insertarlos en las cervicales de sus victimas, y extraer esa misteriosa sustancia. –Bien, ese era el último- Dijo la criatura

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?- Sango por alguna razón no estaba asustada, posiblemente todos sus últimos encuentros con criaturas sobrenaturales le han dado facilidad de asimilar la situación. –Vaya que si estas llena de preguntas, eres inteligente. Me gustan las chicas inteligentes, mi hermosa flor- Le respondió la criatura –Deja de llamarme hermosa flor, y dime Tigresa- Sango estaba molesta

La criatura solo pudo sonreír. –Como gustes, Tigresa-, -y dime, ¿como debo llamarte?- Sango se mostraba fría, estaba calculando todas las rutas de escape mientras lo distraía hablando. –Llámame Quimera- dijo la criatura con gran seriedad en su tono de voz.

-Y dime, ¿qué estas cosechando?- Sango empezó a coquetear con aquella criatura. –Estos esclavos, se llaman Doppleganger- Señalando los cadáveres vacíos. – Ellos germinan las semillas que injerto en sus cuerpos mientras aun están vivos, mis semillas succionan el alma de esas personas y las concentran en este líquido. Es delicioso- Sango solo pudo asquearse imaginando aquel proceso –¿Quieres probar un poco, Tigresa?- Le pregunto Quimera mientras uno de sus tentáculos se llenaba con el liquido.

Quimera se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Sango, ella quería huir. Quimera no lo permitió, la sujeto por la cintura, inmovilizo sus piernas y la acerco a él. –Vamos, solo un sorbo- Dijo Quimera con una sonrisa bastante inquietante. Sango aprovecho que sus brazos estaban libres, quiso tomar alguna de sus armas. –Tus armas están guardadas, ya no las necesitas, te quedaras aquí conmigo para siempre – Le susurro Quimera a Sango

-¡Nunca!- Sango tomó el cuchillo que siempre guarda en su bota izquierda, logro cortar el tentáculo que la sujetaba por la cintura. Esto hizo que quedara boca abajo, alcanzo a cortar otro de los tentáculos. Quimera se estremecía del dolor. Se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a moverse descontroladamente y esto le dificultaba a Sango cortar el último tentáculo.

De repente, Quimera dejo de moverse. Se empezó a reír, - esas cosas no son parte de mí, son solo un accesorio – Sujeto a Sango con su mano derecha, demasiado rápido, contrariamente a lo que se podría pensar por su tamaño. – Bien, mi hermosa flor, has sido una niña mala. Y a las niñas malas hay que castigarlas – Quimera no podía dejar de reír, Sango sabia que seria inútil resistirse pero no iba a dejar que esa cosa hiciera con ella lo que le plazca, no sin luchar.

Cuando se disponía a retar a Quimera, una sombra apareció de la nada, le rebano el brazo a Quimera y sujeto a Sango. Cuando tocaron el suelo, Sango pudo ver el rostro de que quien la había salvado. –¿Miroku, eres tu?- Dijo Sango con gran alegría. –¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- Le pregunto Miroku, Sango solo asintió.

-Malditos sean, mueran- Quimera totalmente enfadado sujetando la herida donde estaba su ahora rebanado antebrazo, descubrió el lanzacohetes montado en su hombro derecho y no tardo en disparar. Miroku apenas pudo empujar a Sango, ambos sintieron el impacto demasiado cerca pero no los alcanzo. Corrieron en direcciones opuestas para ocultarse.

Sango no contaba con ningún arma a su disposición, tenia que buscar las que Quimera le arrebato. Miroku por otro lado, blandía una katana en su mano derecha. Un arma con la que no necesariamente se sentía cómodo, pero bastante efectiva.

Los tentáculos que aun le quedaban a Quimera arremetieron contra los alrededores, buscando a sus presas. Al estar cerca de Sango, Miroku salio de su escondite, hizo que Quimera centrara su atención en él, Quimera uso sus tentáculos para atacar a Miroku quien los rebano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Esto era solo una distracción, el ataque real vendría del lanzacohetes, Miroku lo sabía así que no lo tomo por sorpresa. Sin embargo no contaba con que Quimera tenía en realidad otro lanzacohetes montado en su otro hombro. Apenas pudo esquivar el segundo impacto, pero la onda expansiva lo había alcanzado derribándolo y haciendo que por un momento perdiera la noción de si mismo.

Quimera no lo pensó dos veces, iba a matarlo. Sango no pudo resistir ver esa escena, y salio para confrontar a Quimera. – ¡Déjalo! - Grito Sango usando toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba, -Tómame a mi pero déjalo ir – Sango dijo esas palabras mirando a Miroku quien aun se encontraba en el suelo.

Quimera solo pudo reír ante aquella petición, después de todo como podría perdonar a alguien que había mutilado una parte de su cuerpo –Hermosa flor, me conmueves, en verdad te preocupa este sujeto- Sango no sabia porque reaccionaba de esa manera, pero sabia que las palabras de Quimera eran ciertas, - Pero esa es una razón mas para matarlo, tu eres solo mía –

Miroku arrojo hacia Sango un subfusil que tenia guardado, Sango se arrojo, lo tomo en el aire y disparo hacia uno de los lanzacohetes, no tardo en explotar abriendo una buena parte del cuerpo de Quimera. Lo que quedaba de él cayo al suelo, en vez de sangre brotaba ese líquido que había estado extrayendo.

Sango ayudó a Miroku a levantarse, -¿estas bien?- pregunto Sango al ver a Miroku un poco desconcertado – estoy bien, pero supongo que no todos los días te explota un cohete tan cerca – Sango solo pudo sonreír ante aquel comentario. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir una palabra, sin pensarlo Miroku abrazo a Sango, ella le regreso el abrazo, puso su cabeza en el pecho y sus manos en la espalda de Miroku. Se quedaron así unos pocos segundos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad.

Aquello no duro mucho, fueron interrumpidos por Kouga, - Tigresa, necesito ayuda, no puedo contra estos sujetos yo solo…- Se escucharon algunos disparos antes de que se cortara la transmisión. –Novato, novato, ¿estas ahí?- Sango no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Vamos, Tenemos que ayudarlo – Sango se separo de Miroku, aunque no del todo. – Bien, ayudemos a tu compañero – Miroku le respondió mientras recogía su katana. Se dirigieron a la salida, que ahora podía verse, ya que se encontraba detrás de donde estaba Quimera. También las armas de Sango estaban tiradas en el suelo, las recogió y salieron de aquel lugar.

Cuando salieron ya era de noche, el centro de información no estaba lejos, apenas a unos 100m de su posición actual. Se apresuraron a llegar ahí, solo para encontrar que todos los accesos estaban bloqueados. Kouga se había metido en un lío bastante grande.

Sango y Miroku buscaron por todo el edificio, no había manera de entrar, estaba firmemente cerrado. Solo había una ventana despejada en el tercer piso, - Ayúdame a subir- Dijo Sango mirando hacia la ventana. Miroku le dio su katana a Sango, le serviría para escalar. La subió en sus hombros y cuando Sango clavo la espada en el muro, se escucho un fuerte estallido que provenía de dentro, Kouga salio por aquella ventana seguido de fuertes llamas. Apenas tenia control sobre su cuerpo, con un poco de impulso logro caer sobre un automóvil que estaba en el estacionamiento contiguo.

De alguna manera había conseguido salir de ahí con tan solo algunos rasguños, aunque totalmente exhausto. Sango se apresuro a ir hacia donde estaba su compañero - Tenemos que irnos, este lugar va a volar en pedazos en menos de veinte minutos – Kouga grito esto mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba muy débil, cayo inconsciente. Miroku lo cargo en sus hombros. Los tres debían salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Tardaron aproximadamente diez minutos en acercase a la salida, y justo cuando pensaron que estaban a salvo, Sango levanto la mirada, solo para ver que los estaba esperando, la mujer que dirigía todo esto. Aquella mujer que llamaban Dama de los vientos, Kagura.

No estaba sola, su equipo de seguridad la acompañaba, cuatro hombres altos, todos usaban traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. – Ataquen – Dijo la siniestra mujer

Los cuatro hombres obedecieron la orden. Dos atacaron a Sango, ella apenas pudo contenerlos.

Miroku por otro lado, solo retrocedió unos pasos, saco su katana de la vaina, y acabo rápidamente con los otros dos. No soltó a Kouga ni por un instante.

Sango esquivo a sus dos atacantes, salto a un lado y usando su rifle acabo con uno de los hombres. Miroku se encargo del último. Sango apenas pudo percibir a Kagura, derribo a Miroku de un golpe en la cabeza. Usaba una katana también, Sango giro y escapo del ataque.

En cuanto pudo disparo contra Kagura, pero ella podía desviar las balas usando solo su espada. Casi sin verla, Kagura cortó parte del rifle de Sango, pero no se dejo sorprender, uso el rifle para detener el siguiente corte.

- Eres buena, ¿Quién demonios eres? – Dijo Kagura – Me dicen Tigresa – Respondió Sango esperando el momento en que la espada cortara lo que quedaba de su rifle. Cuando esto paso salto hacia atrás. – ¿Tu eres Tigresa, quieres decir que una niña como tu acabo con todos mis hombres? – Kagura se escuchaba incrédula.

Ambas se quedaron analizando los movimientos de la otra, Sango solo tenía su pistola 9mm, pero Kagura podía desviar balas mucho más rápidas sin ningún problema, estaba en aprietos.

Kagura se lanzo contra Sango, desenfundó, pero era demasiado tarde. Sango solo cerró los ojos. En vez de escuchar la espada cortándola, escucho como se detuvo frente a ella, choco contra otro objeto metálico.

Cuando Sango abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Kouga, estaba de pie con la katana de Miroku en su mano, había detenido la embestida de Kagura. – Salga de aquí Tigresa. Yo me encargo del resto – Kouga estaba usando toda su fuerza para detener la espada de Kagura.

- Pero, Lobezno, ya no queda tiempo…-, - Vayase, no hay tiempo para esto – Kouga interrumpió a Sango. – Maldito – Kagura rompió el bloqueo de Kouga, y continúo atacándolo. Kouga era bastante bueno usando una espada, podía bloquear todos los ataques de Kagura.

Sango cargo a Miroku en sus hombros, y se alejo de ahí. Cuando llego a la salida busco el auto de Miroku, estaba estacionado muy cerca no sabia como pero sabia que ese auto le pertenecía a él. Subió a Miroku, volteo hacia donde estaba Kouga, su cara se lleno de horror, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Pero no miro atrás, subió al auto y se marchó.

Kagura había atravesado a Kouga con su espada, muy cerca del corazón. – Bien, es tiempo de irme de aquí – Dijo Kagura jactándose de su victoria. – No lo pienses, bruja – Kouga se deslizó sobre la espada, la sujeto del brazo, saco su ultima granada, la había estado guardando para un caso de emergencia, le quito el seguro. Kagura forcejeaba, pero Kouga nunca la soltó. Casi al mismo tiempo que estallo la granada, todo el complejo se autodestruyo. Evaporando todo lo que había en su interior, y la onda expansiva alcanzo algunos cientos de metros alrededor.

Sango y Miroku ya estaban lejos, aunque la onda expansiva los alcanzo, haciendo que Sango perdiera el control del vehiculo por un instante. Se detuvo, bajo del auto, contemplo lo que quedo de aquel lugar, nada.

- Adiós, novato… adiós, Kouga – Dijo Sango mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Subió de nuevo al auto, y se puso en marcha, no entendía casi nada de lo que había pasado pero estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera intentarlo. Había sido un largo día.

Final de día 3


	8. Recuento de los daños

Día 4

Recuento de los daños

Después de aquella gran explosión, Sango decidió regresar a las oficinas centrales de la unidad 09. Necesitaba descanso y atención medica.

Sango y Miroku escaparon de aquel incidente, sin embargo no se podía considerar una victoria. Resultaron heridos en combate. Lobezno perdió la vida, pero siguió luchando hasta al final, no hay muerte más honrosa para un soldado.

Miroku resulto herido de gravedad, y el golpe de Kagura hizo que al fin sucumbiera al cansancio ya que la mayoría de sus heridas ya habían sido provocadas antes de hacer su aparición para salvar a Tigresa. Entre estas heridas están varios golpes que provocaron pequeños sangrados internos y múltiples impactos de bala. Sin duda mortales sino hubiera portado una armadura.

Sango no estaba en tan mala condición, solo tenía algunos golpes pero ninguno de ellos de gravedad. Solo necesitaba descanso. Ryoshi y Lin escucharon el reporte de Sango, una vez que ella despertó.

Rápidamente se movilizo un equipo de reconocimiento, para buscar a la chica que Sango había rescatado hace un par de días. La casa de Miroku estaba hecha un desastre, al parece hubo una dura batalla en el interior. Pero no había ningún rastro de la chica.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde Miroku finalmente despertó. Sango estaba a su lado en aquella fria sala de recuperación. – ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Sango con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. – Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión. Pero mejor ahora que veo que estas preocupada por mi-

Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y desvió la mirada.– Es solo que tengo que preocuparme por mis compañeros de batalla – Respondió Titubeando un poco.

Miroku se levanto un poco, se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama. Extendió su mano, sujeto la de Sango. – De cualquier manera, gracias - Sango se quedo sin palabras al escuchar eso.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Lin, la asistente personal del jefe, entro a la sala. – Necesito hacerle unas preguntas, Sr. Comadreja –

- ¿Qué necesita saber de mí? – respondió Miroku con una actitud muy seria.

El interrogatorio comenzó. - ¿Dónde esta la chica que estaba a su cuidado?-

- Se la llevaron. Eran bastantes, estaban bien armados y entrenados. Protegí a Kagome cuanto pude, pero al final se la llevaron sin que pudiera hacer nada.- Miroku bajo la cabeza-

-Entiendo. ¿Pudo ver a que grupo pertenecen? ¿Por qué quien a esa chica?- Lin siguió preguntando.

-Lo siento pero no se con que intenciones se la llevaron, pero pude ver que sus uniformes decían KSO, además usaban armamento de clase militar y armaduras de clase 3, justo como las de la unidad 09 –

- Entiendo. Gracias por su cooperación- Lin salio de la sala, se detuvo en la puerta un momento - por cierto, es un gusto verle de nuevo, Comadreja – y cerro la puerta.

- ¿Qué quizo decir con verte de nuevo? – Sango tuvo su primer ataque de celos

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Ya nos hemos visto en el pasado, ¿o acaso no me recuerdas? –

Sango se quedo pensando un par de segundos. –Claro que no me recuerdas, yo me fui de la unidad 09 cuando tu fuiste invitada a la primera audición – Miroku hablaba con gran nostalgia en su voz.

Y pensar que Sango una vez creyó que él era un criminal, y no se había dado cuenta que había estado al lado de uno de los mejores agentes que ha tenido la unidad y dicho sea de paso, el único hombre que la ha hecho sentir como una mujer completa.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba él, la más grande leyenda viviente. El jefe en persona. Sango lo saludo - ¿Jefe? ¿Cuándo llego?- Pregunto Sango desconcertada.

-Hace un par de horas… descanse Tigresa – Respondió el jefe, tan frió e inexpresivo como siempre. Sango bajo su brazo inmediatamente.

- ¿No ha cambiado ni un poco, verdad? – Miroku le dijo al jefe con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. - ¿Y por lo que veo tu tampoco? Pero me alegra que estés de vuelta – Eran como dos viejos amigos conversando.

- Bien basta de palabrería, es hora de irnos. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Es hora de terminar con Kumo Corp. Atacaremos sus oficinas centrales, necesitamos saber que ocultan, porque asesinaron a tantas personas, secuestraron a una chica y sobre todo, vengarnos por la muerte de nuestro compañero – Dijo el jefe, un poco alterado de su estado normal de inexpresión. – Así que Tigresa y Comadreja alístense, salimos en una hora - -Si, señor – respondieron Sango y Miroku. El jefe salio de aquella sala.

Minutos mas tarde, Sango y Miroku se reencontraron en la armería. – Parece que tu y el jefe son muy buenos amigos… - dijo Sango.

-Mi padre lucho junto con el jefe por muchos años, antes de formar la unidad 09. Y cuando mi padre murió, el Jefe se hizo cargo de mí – Le respondió Miroku tan nostálgico como antes.

– Entonces, el es como un segundo padre para ti, ¿no? - Sango prepara su rifle de asalto mientras hablan, - Supongo que sí, después de todo siempre quise ser como él y mi padre. Un soldado – Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

- ¿Y tu tienes familia? – Le pregunto Miroku.

- La tuve. Mis padres murieron en un accidente y mi hermano y yo fuimos enviados a hogares substitutos ya que no tenemos ningún pariente, y no le veo desde entonces – Respondió Sango, mientras una lágrima se escapa a través de su mejilla.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal- Miroku puso su mano en el hombro de Sango.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- Sango no sonaba sincera.

-A todo el personal, reportarse a sus puestos designados. Es hora de irse- Después de oír eso, Sango y Miroku se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la zona de despegue. Todos los demás estaban abordando los helicópteros. –Buena suerte- Le dijo Miroku a Sango, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Y ambos abordaron a sus respectivos lugares. Iban en helicópteros separados. El despegue se llevo a cabo sin problemas, una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar.


	9. Camino sin retorno

Camino sin retorno

Sango escuchaba el reporte de su comandante, con la mirada perdida mientras observaba las luces de la ciudad a través de la pequeña ventana. Miroku por otro lado, prestaba atención hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel reporte.

En cada uno de los cinco helicópteros que salieron, había 10 personas más el piloto. Divididos en dos equipos de cinco por cada helicóptero, formando un total de 10 escuadrones, cada uno con su líder.

-Estén preparados. Faltan tres minutos para llegar a la zona de descenso- Dijo el Jefe por el comunicador a cada uno de los comandantes.

-Bien, prepárense es hora del espectáculo. Comadreja llevaras al equipo 2- Dijo la comandante en el helicóptero de Miroku.

-Tigresa, lideraras el equipo 6- Fue la orden de su comandante, tal como todos esperaban.

Sango contuvo la respiración un momento, cerró sus ojos, levanto la cabeza un poco y se recargo contra la pared. Estaba preparándose para entrar en combate, necesitaba estar tranquila y mentalizada en su misión.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos, respiro profundamente y entro en ese estado de calma total por el que era tan famosa. - … hemos llegado, lideres de escuadrón comiencen la operación – Fueron las ordenes del jefe.

Sango se levanto, quito el seguro de su rifle y comenzó a coordinar a su equipo, tenían órdenes de revisar el perímetro y apoyar a los demás equipos una vez que encontraran resistencia. Todos los equipos descendieron rápidamente, no tardaron mucho en encontrar resistencia.

Los helicópteros 1 y 4 fueron derribados usando baterías anti-aéreas. Apenas alcanzaron a salir los equipos que iban en aquellos helicópteros, incluido el de Miroku.

Aquel parque industrial se había convertido en una zona de guerra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se escuchaban ráfagas de balas, explosiones y gritos de dolor de todas direcciones. Ambos lados estaban muy equilibrados, quizás los guardias de Kumo Corp superaban a la sección 09 en número, les igualaban en potencia de fuego pero eran inferiores en entrenamiento y talento, después de todo eran una unidad elite comandada y entrenada por el Jefe, una leyenda del mundo moderno.

- Tigresa, ¿en que condiciones esta tu equipo?- Dijo El Jefe a través del comunicador de Sango.

- Estamos 100 operativos, señor –

- Bien, necesito una unidad que se infiltre. Estamos teniendo bajas y no voy a permitir que sea en vano –

- Entiendo, señor – Sango soltó el botón en su casco.

- Bien, equipo es hora de jugar. Vamonos, usen Fuego de supresión– Grito Sango a su escuadrón

Sango se dio la vuelta arrojando una granada hacia donde estaban los soldados de Kumo Corp. Comenzó a moverse, sin importarle que siguieran disparando hacia ella, se movía con tal seguridad que pareciera que sabia que ninguna bala la tocaría y todas pasarian de largo sin siquiera rozarla, era como si tuviera un trato con la muerte El resto del equipo la siguió mientras seguían disparando para ocultar la granada la cual no tardo mucho en accionarse. El equipo la miraba con respeto, comprobaron que la reputación de la famosa Tigresa era verdadera.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la zona de combate, Sango pidió a Ryoshi que mostrara las zonas por donde entrarían en los visores incorporados en los cascos de su equipo, les pidió que se enfocaran en todas las posibles entradas de aquel edificio de oficinas. – Escuchen, voy a infiltrarme sola, necesito que me cubran, así que protejan las entradas y no dejen pasar a nadie – Sango removía partes de su armadura mientras daba instrucciones a sus hombres. Al final solo conservo la protección superficial del pecho. Entrando así en modo ligero de combate.

El uniforme estándar usado por la sección 09, podía resistir armas pulso cortantes, y roces por bala siendo además bastante fresco y ligero. La armadura por otro lado, requiere de entrenamiento especial para poder moverse con esta puesta. Ofrece gran protección a cambio de sacrificar velocidad, aunque resulta prácticamente irrompible.

Es por esto que Sango decide despojarse de esa protección ya que requerirá de gran velocidad. Solo se lleva su .45mm y unos cuantos cargadores. – Bien, estoy lista. Empecemos –

Comenzaron el ataque, sorprendieron a los guardias que estaban resguardando el edificio, creían que el combate aun estaba lejos de ellos. Mientras el resto del escuadrón contenía a los guardias, Sango se infiltro. Era como una sombra, se movía rápido y en la oscuridad.

No le costo mucho trabajo eludir el sistema de seguridad y encargarse de los guardias, uno a uno. Después de todo había pasado por un largo entrenamiento. Sango continúo avanzando por aquellos silenciosos pasillos. De repente, se detuvo. Se postro contra la pared.

Ligeramente, pero había percibido el sonido de algo que se acercaba. Era un sonido mecánico.

Sango recordó en ese instante todo lo que había ocurrido en los pasados días. Pensó que quizás nadie creería lo que había visto, y quizás, solo quizás estaba perdiendo la cordura. Aun así presento su informe.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando todos tomaron como un hecho verdadero todo lo que estaba en el reporte. No hubo risas, nadie dudo de sus palabras, nadie creyó que era mentira todos aquellos encuentros con lo sobrenatural.

Posteriormente se entero que el Jefe había tenido problemas similares, perdiendo incluso a todo el personal que lo acompañaba. Solo él regreso, con un nombre: Kumo Corp. Y ahora Sango estaba ahí, tratando de averiguar que sucede en realidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las pisadas mecánicas estaban cerca. Sango pudo medir la distancia a la que se encontraban lo que sea que produjera ese sonido, cerró los ojos un momento, puso su arma contra su pecho y respiro profundamente. Sin pensarlo abrió los ojos rápidamente, paso de lado a lado de aquella intersección disparando contra todo lo que se moviera delante de ella.

Fácilmente pudo acabar con tres blancos, Sango pudo percibir a uno mas moviéndose con tan solo percibir los pequeños cambios en el aire. Miro hacia donde estaba su presa, apunto y estaba segura de acertar, no se dio cuenta que había uno mas cuando intento jalar el gatillo, algo atravesó su brazo en la parte alta, alcanzando una parte de su pecho, obligándola a soltar su arma. Sango solo pudo resistir el dolor, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, dejando escapar solamente un par de lagrimas junto a un grito apagado.

Sango soltó su pistola, su sangre brotaba de la herida aunque en realidad no era muy abundante el flujo. Al sentir la intención de atacar por parte del otro blanco, Sango enfoco su mirada hacia donde estaba este, y entonces por primera vez pudo ver claramente a lo que la había atacado.

Sus ojos no creían en lo que tenían en frente, una cabeza humana unida a un cuerpo mecánico en forma de araña. Aunque algo tarde, Sango reacciono, después de los incidentes de los últimos días ya estaba acostumbrada así que su salud mental ya no podía ser afectada, tomo el cuchillo que siempre guarda en su manga izquierda. Lo arrojo contra la araña mecánica, el golpe acertó directo en la frente de la cabeza humana, pero el golpe solo aturdió a aquella abominación. El monstruo solo se sacudió un poco, y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

Calculo la zona donde podría hacer más daño, salto hacia la pared opuesta a donde estaba Sango, y se impulso para tener mas fuerza en su ataque, ya en el aire, el monstruo nunca espero ser atacado. Súbitamente una ráfaga controlada de balas acabo con aquellas dos criaturas.

Sango no pudo evitar desplomarse, cayó al suelo sin tener siquiera las fuerzas suficientes como para poner las manos y no golpearse tan fuerte. Cerró los ojos, pero algo la detuvo, sintió como la sujetaron por la cintura y en vez de chocar con el suelo, su cara había chocado contra el pecho de alguien.

Subió la mirada, y pudo ver que se trataba de un agente de la sección 09, el cual la coloco delicadamente contra la pared.

- ¿Estas bien, Tigresa?- Le pregunto aquel hombre. Sango no tenia fuerzas para hablar.

El hombre se quitó la mascara, - Soy yo, Miroku – Sango se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso.

- Mi… ro.. ku…- Después de eso, Sango perdió la conciencia. Miroku la abrazo, y le dijo al oído que todo estaría bien, la sujeto aun mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.


End file.
